


Before

by curiously_me



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Angst, Gen, General fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everything, life was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Before the White Witch enchanted me, Peter trusted me.

Before I nearly got us both killed during a German air raid, Peter respected me.

Before Mum 'talked' with him, Peter loved me.

But that was before and now... Now, Peter is fighting, but not for me, never again for me. He is fighting for Narnia.

I used to think Peter could be my everything, before the train, before the fight with Mum, before the war.

Peter used to play with me all the time, I was his baby boy and I never went anywhere without him. We even slept together, at least, we did until Mum put a stop to it.

I don't believe I've slept a single night through since then and now, in the White Witch's castle I find myself unable to sleep. This place is so desolate, so cold.

I was never cold with Peter, but that was before.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: To be honest, I really do like Edmund... but he's a really easy character to torture.  
> Creative Work of the Day for Thursday, April 22, 2010.


End file.
